Uta No Prince-Sama: My way
by Demonic Oreo
Summary: Okay not good at summarys so sorry. Haruk brings her cousin Tsuna along for the ride. Read to follow them through the hardships they go through together with their friends. Will it be a happy ending? Read to find out Okay yep that was really bad...anywho i dont own anything but tsuna!


Heyo!~ I'm back and ready as ever.

Sowwy if its bad I really tried i promise.

I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama. I own Luca ^^

Hope you all like!~

Sorry ahead of time for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes!~

Standing in front of the snow covered Saotome Academy was two teens. One was a female with dark peach colored shoulder length hair. She had green-yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that was covered by a soft tan colored jacket. Standing next to her was a smaller male teen. He had Arctic blue eyes with the same colored hair as the other the reached his shoulder-blades. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a baggy pink long-sleeve shirt. Over his shirt he had a silver winter vest. ((Gomen I don't know what its called.)) Their names were Haruka Nanami,the female, and Tsuna Nanami.

"Please, You have to let us in!" Nanami cried softly trying to get her and her cousin in.

"We can't let anyone in passed the given time." One of he guards told the duo.

This time the small teen spoke up his voice soft, "P-Please! W-We need t-to take the exam."

As he was saying this Haruka rushed up to the guards and held one of them gently by the jacket. The guards frowned and he one she was holding onto pushed her away, telling them to stop being pests, causing her to stumble and bump into the smaller male, causing to them to both fall.

"Just give up and go home." The guard told them both with a frown.

Suddenly, the snow stopped falling onto the. Haruka looked up coming face to face with a crimson-red headed teen. He held out his hand and pulled Haruka up before helping the small teen boy up. Tsuna was rubbing at his eyes tears gathered at the corners.

"Ah! Tsuna, are you alright?" Haruka pulled the smaller's hands away from his eyes and frowned worriedly. Tsuna nodded and smiled at them both. "M-My contacts f-fell out..." Biting his lip he pulled out his glasses and slipped them on blushing in embarrassment. Haruka and The crimson-red head turned to the guards and started arguing with them before a deeper yet soothing voice broke them apart.

"Little lamb and Puppy were late cause they were helping a lot little child." A strawberry-blonde haired male walked closer to them and smiled at the two. "If I had know they were gonna be taking the exam I would have given them a lift." The male came to a halt in front of them. "You see, the little girl had dropped her umbrella and Puppy here gave her theirs after bringing her back to her Mother." He smiled and handed a light yellow umbrella to Haruka with a smile. "Don't worry i bought her a new one, and she seems to like it." Turning to the guards he spoke again in a slightly firmer voice. "Someone who puts others before themselves are just what I think Saotome academy needs."

While the others were arguing Tsuna was humming softly to himself when suddenly one of the guards old them they were able to go in. Tsuna perked up and hugged Haruka with a giggle as she hugged him back. "We're in Onee-chan!"

Tsuna and Haruka turned to the two teens who had helped them. "Thank you both so much!"

The tall strawberry-blonde smiled and patted Tsuna's head before clasping Haruka's shoulders. "Good luck today,Little Lamb, Puppy. Let's meet again in April."

The crimson-redhead wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and flashed Haruka a victory sign. "Let's all do our best!"

They both nodded and the for teens split up. Going separate ways Haruka and Tsuna waved to the two others before walkign to their testing room. Finally after hours of testing time was up. After everyone handed in the exams everyne left as they waited for the exam results in April.

So!~!~ How was it? Was it okay? I really hope it was

Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows people

Please R&R I would appreciate it!~


End file.
